Dark Heat
by Dethia1101
Summary: If one thing was ever certain, it was that they needed each other. That their hearts called to the other to complete them. Their passion unparalled, an expression of love that would transcend all things. What they do, because they cannot say. 3 words, whispered only to themselves. The Dark Flames. And The Dark Heat from which they came. SasukeOC. LEMON.


**Hi... Don't kill me. This is SasukeOC, **_(don't kill me)_** and while i haven't updated recently, **_(*ducks* don't kill me),_** I have managed to get this out. **

**I have set it to a M rating, and this _is_ MAJORITY lemon, plus**_ (don't kill me)_** this is my FIRST lemon. Anything you can add, whether it's insult or praise, is very**_ (don't kill me)_** much appreciated.**

**AS I have gotten my**_ (don't kill me)_ **point across, Adieu!**

* * *

**Dark** Heat

Aiki lay content in the arms of her long time lover, contemplating, wondering what could have possibly made her so enamored with the young Uchiha. She knew it wasn't his looks (though he was definitely handsome, without a doubt), otherwise he would not have paid her, plain little her, any attention. Aiki sighed before slipping out of his arms with practiced ease, surprising considering that she was no ninja, though she had some training. She shook out her now tangled brown hair and stretched at the edge of the bed, before standing and gathering the clothes that were haphazardly tossed about in their rush to make the most of their time, neatly gathering Sasuke's clothing and placing them on a nearby chair, before gathering a over large T-shirt for herself and drifting down the stairs to make some food before the raven-haired male left for his next mission.

And, as previously stated, Aiki was no shinobi. She didn't know that Sasuke had awoken when he felt weight shift from the middle to the edge of the bed, and had opened his eyes to see why she was moving only to hungrily devour the curves of the brunette as she stretched.

He shifted onto his back, with her none the wiser, hands folded behind his head as he watched her, _his_ Ai, walk around the room naked and silent, picking own his clothes and laying them out while leaving her own on the floor, not caring about them at all. And when she donned a T-shirt, no underwear or anything else on her beautiful body but a black hair band on her wrist, he felt another wave of desire pulsate through him. For a moment he closed his eyes and remembered what had transpired naught but a few hours ago: her cries as she begged him to go harder, faster; the moans and mewls she made as he teased her to the edge; the feel of her skin on his own; the way she screamed his name to the sky as her orgasm finally hit with all the force of a wrecking ball, clawing at his back all the while.

When the Uchiha heir opened his eyes, his body was stiff with desire and the smell of food was in the air. Not thinking much beyond the brown-haired girl downstairs, and what exactly he wanted to do to her, smirked as he grabbed his pants and walked downstairs, swiftly with silence gained through training, to the small kitchen, grabbing Aiki's hips and grinding into them, illiciting a gasp turned heady moan as she struggled to calmly place the food down and not get it everywhere like the last time this had happened.

"And what do you think you're doing, hm?" Sasuke whispered huskily into Aiki's ear slowly letting one hand drift from it's place at her hip to the junction between her legs, rubbing the inside of her upper thigh teasingly, extremely proud to already feel the moist heat from her womanhood, which was steadily getting wetter.  
Aiki found it especially hard to swallow her whimper as his fingers drifted across the wet brown curls that framed her core, but did so anyway, knowing he would only prolong her torture if she did not answer him. "Making us some fo-_oh_!" Aiki cried out when Sasuke's deft fingers slipped farther up and lightly twisted her clit, rendering her a complete slave to the sensations he was inflicting on her. Acting in instinct and feeling alone she grinded back into the hips that teased her so beautifully, earning a heated growl from her lover, as she moaned at the friction. It wasn't what she wanted, but it would do. For now.

Sasuke growled when his Ai grinded back into him, possessive pride warring with unrestrained desire for dominance within him as Aiki swiftly fell into a mass of sensual need from a few small touches from himself. Already a blush had formed on her cheeks, and one of her hands had traveled to his neck while the other went to the hand that was plating with her, making her writhe in the pleasant torture as she encouraged him to go deeper into her, keening noises of want escaping her lips. Another flash of pleasure when Aiki rubbed her barely clothed ass to his very much clothed member had him growling and moving the hand left at her waist to one of her covered breasts, kneading it and applying the right amount of pressure and switching between it and it's twin for her to take her keening to full blown moans, wordless cries for more.

Sasuke nuzzled her neck, brushing it lightly with his nose, before kissing his way down from the corner of her jaw to the juncture between her neck and shoulder. "Ai, what is it you want?" he asked her between kisses. He bit slightly, and sucked, leaving a bright hickey and drawing a moan from the sex-crazed young woman whom he was torturing. "That wasn't a answer answer Ai." He teased, light tone completely at odds with the way he was now dry humping her or how drunk he was at the smell of sex and desire soaking the air, twisting her clit just a bit harder, earning a loud cry from his Ai.

"S-sasuke!" Aiki struggled to get out due to the wicked things her lover was doing with his hands, his fingers having left her thoroughly abused clit and was now teasing her womanhood cruelly, running light fingers along the edge before dipping into her and wiggling around before repeating the process over and over.

"Yes, Ai?" He whispered into her ear, and the brunette could feel his heated onyx gaze as he watched her.

Just by his tone she knew he wanted her to say it, and she would've told him anyway even if he hadn't. She whimpered as a particularly strong wave of pleasure went through her as she squeezed the fingers that were now slowly pumping in and out of her, causing her man to growl, the sound starting deep in his chest and coming out of his mouth almost completely soundless. "Sasuke, please!" She stopped to cry out as he pushed his fingers deeper into her folds. "All of you, in me, please!"

And just as she was about to go over the edge, the sweet torture too much, he withdrew from her with a feral growl, turning her around so she finally faced him and pressing her to the ground quickky ripping off the shirt that was hiding her body from view, and as the Uchiha boy was working on his pants, the hand of his beloved around his large stiff member rubbing delicately not helping in the least, he took in the sight she made. Usually tame chocolate brown hair everywhere, pleasure-dazed hazel eyes, goosebumps all over tanned skin, two pert breasts begging to be teased, two light brown nipples inviting him to taste, and a bundle of soaking wet chocolate brown curls holding his treasure, with her own hand playing with herself, going in and out. He growled, onyx eyes burning with need, maneuvered the restrictive clothing from around his waist off, and grabbed both of her wrists and pulled them high over her head.

Sasuke smirked at his Ai, as she pleaded with him silently with her body; back arched, legs spread showing her dripping wet core. "Sasuke," she whimpered, eyes pleading with him, "please!" As such, he loomed over Aiki, close enough for their chests to touch and the tip of his erection to rub against her clit, causing the brunette to moan and attempt to grind against him, only succeeding in rubbing their chests together, a pleasurable feeling in it's own right.

Aiki gazed into the blazing darkness of her lover's eye's beseechingly. Nose to nose now, she lifted her head to kiss him, conveying her need openly. She opened her mouth as he licked her lips for entrance and very gladly wrapped his tongue with hers sucking and nipping. Sasuke surged into her, growling in pleasure as she gasped, and then devouring her moans with the rest if her mouth. Finally, he released Aiki's hands and immediately, they roamed his body before stopping at his shoulders, nails digging into his tanned skin in a attempt to get him closer, to make him go faster, harder.

"Sasuke!" she gasped out when he finally relinquished possesion of her lips, "Harder!" She screamed out as he did just that, grabbing one of her legs and placing the back of her knee on his shoulder and pounding into her harder and faster.

Sasuke tossed his head back and growled at the wonderful sensation of his Ai's core tightening around him, the sound of her alternating between his name and wordless cries for release falling from her swollen lips. Not even thinking about it, he quickly captured her lips again, kissing her so deeply that, to the poor sex-dazed brunette in a moment of clarity, that he was trying to draw out her soul. And then she was screaming his name, going above and beyond any conscious thoughts as she hit her peak. Again and again pleasure surged through her body in time with Sasuke's thrusts, until his abrupt stillness right before he came, filling her with more than just delight as she orgasmed, hard again, groaning out her own name.

Spent, for the moment, and unwilling to remove himself from his Ai, Sasuke collapsed next to her exhausted body onto the floor, hooking a arm around her waist to pull her flush against him. They laid there for a while, whther it was simply a few minutes or an hour, panting hard and their hearts beating in tandem. Sasuke was the first to move, nuzzling Aiki's cheek and slowly sliding out of his worn lover, causing then both to hiss in pleasure; neither of them recovered enough to be able to stand the sensitivity. Sasuke scooped Aiki up into his arms and carried her back to the bed, laying down with her once she was situated.

Once again they basked in the comfort of each other, until the brunette's soft voice echoed through the silence. "When will you have to leave again?" Aiki turned over to her side so she could watch her lover. Silence reigned after her seemingly abrupt question, but she was alright with that. Around a Uchiha, silence isn't only a virtue, but a way of life.

Sasuke sighed, and pulled her closer, nuzzling her again while she ran soothing fingers through his hair. "Two days from now," He finally responded, "And after that  
I won't be able to come by as often. Things are turning up and Orochimaru is getting antsy."

He felt Aiki pause minutely in her ministrations, before gently lifting his face to hers, kissing him sweetly, slowly, drawing him up, and begging and challenging him to respond. It wasn't long before their kiss became heated, desperate. Sasuke understood. As a ninja, there was never any guarantee that he would return at all. He harbored his own fears that something would happen to his Ai while he was gone.

Aiki pulled from the kiss and gave him a sultry smile. "Then we better make the best of it, hm?" She laughed as he growled lowly, and so began round 4.

* * *

A day later, Aiki stood in her doorway, giving Sasuke a long, drawn out good-bye kiss, Sasuke returning the heat of her caresses with his own.

For the two, their actions spoke louder than their words, words that would only be whispered in the dark of night.

Love is what drove the Uchiha boy back to her, not carnal needs which he could deal with anywhere, but to Aiki, _his_ Ai, who made him happy as well as satisfied.

Love is what kept Aiki in that place, what made her settle, why she turned down ever suitor, every affection from another; why her body was untouched by all except Sasuke. He who made her see the light in living, after being abandoned by her family.

What started simply as attraction, in the form of Dark Heat, turned into passion and love that can only be described as Dark Flames. Terrible, beautiful, all-consuming Dark Flames.

* * *

**... Annnnnnnnnnd CUT!**

**I know you hate me. Trust me, I hate myself for this. But it had been banging around my head for so long... and I always wanted to write a lemon... I am so sorry!**

**Just so you know, I HAVE been writing, but with computer troubles, and unsufficient Wifi. I have not been able to do much. **

**So, please, PLEASE don't kill me. I WANTS TA LIIIIIIIVE!**

**Yours in Fandom,**

**Dethia**


End file.
